The Sound of Music
by The Great NeoDragon
Summary: When tragedy strikes the Decepticons, Soundwave plots revenge. Despite the Decepticon's appraisal of vindication, when Soundwave's abnormal want for revenge threatens to consume and destroy him, Megatron decides to get involved.


The Sound of Music

Within the Decepticon Underwater Base, Soundwave and Megatron walked down one of the hallways. The two were discussing a potential threat and a plan of action. The majority of their plans involved war maneuvers against the Autobots, but on that day, they were discussing a species that rarely had caused them previous concern - humans.

"I wouldn't worry so much about the flesh creatures, Soundwave," Megatron insisted. "There is nothing they could create that could cause us any harm."

He was referring to a "new weapon" that the humans were 'secretly' creating to use against them.

Of course, with Soundwave around, nothing could ever be kept secret.

"Caution - Necessity," his advisor and friend pointed out. The normally passive Decepticon was exceptionally worried about this, which caused Megatron some concern. Soundwave was one who never showed apprehension unless it was truly deserved.

"Well, you did send Buzzsaw, Frenzy and Rumble to the humans' laboratory, right?" the leader asked. The laboratory was, of course, supposed to be in a secret sanctuary far away from society.

It only took Soundwave a week to find it. "Affirmative. Buzzsaw's Operation - Find weapon. Watch humans. Rumble's Operation - Disable weapon. Contact Soundwave upon completion. Frenzy's Operation - Wait outside. Watch for Autobots. Contact Buzzsaw or Rumble if Autobots approach"

Megatron nodded in approval, "There's nothing to worry about, then."

Suddenly, Soundwave froze in place. The Decepticon leader noticed his friend's sudden paralysis and stopped to look at him. "Soundwave…?"

For a moment, the azure Decepticon stood in silence. "C…Cassettes!"

"What?" that response baffled Megatron. "What about the cassettes?!"

He was not met with a verbal answer. Instead, Soundwave staggered forward, his hands rushing to his chest compartment. He gripped his chest compartment as if he meant to rip it open manually. His ruby visor was bright, incredibly bright.

The silver android quickly grabbed hold of his arm, "What is it?!"

"Buzzsaw…! Rumble…!"

"They're fine, Soundwave!" Megatron insisted, still holding onto his friend's arm. Despite his attempts to sooth his frantic subordinate, he couldn't dispel his own increasing apprehension. This newfound behavior was frightening, especially coming from one as usually stoic as Soundwave. One minute they were discussing a plan of action against the human's developing weapon, the next…"I'll prove it to you! I'll contact them right now."

Before the Decepticon leader had a chance to do anything else, his comlink started beeping. The sudden noise drew both of their attention.

Megatron smiled confidently, despite the uneasy feeling that continued to gnaw at his senses, and glanced at Soundwave. "See? I'll bet it's one of them right now."

"Masta' Megatron! Oh Primus!" Frenzy's voice was frantic, almost on the verge of delirium. What remained of the Decepticon leader's optimism was instantly shattered. "Oh Primus, no!! Megatron!!"

"What is it, Frenzy?!" Megatron commanded, keeping his voice as stern as possible in order to calm the hysterical cassette down. "What happened?!"

"Oh, Primus… the weapon! It was a bomb! A chemical bomb!" Frenzy cried. "Something happened! The bomb exploded!! Oh, Primus!! All the humans and buildings around have been destroyed! I've sustained damage but…but Buzzsaw and Rumble!" the young cassette continued his frantic reports, but his words fell on deafening ears. 

Finally, Megatron understood the meaning behind his companion's sudden malady.

Soundwave had a special connection with his cassettes, through which he could relay their current position and status. No matter how far away they were, he always knew they were alright because of their bond. Despite all attempts the Autobots ever had of blocking that link, it had never been successful. The only way it could be severed was if the cassette's life was terminated…

…and Soundwave had felt the simultaneous severing of Buzzsaw and Rumble's links…

_Soundwave was at his laboratory, working on new ways to convert natural power into energon, when Rumble and Frenzy ran in._

"Soundwave! You gotta listen to this!" Rumble declared. He then jumped into the air and transformed into a cassette, which promptly fell into his creator's chest compartment. The old Decepticon's visor flickered with confusion.

"Result of espionage?" Soundwave asked. He had never given either of them tactical assignments, as neither of them were designed for that purpose.

Frenzy shook his head. "No, no. Just listen!"

Suddenly, a strange melody began to play. Each cassette was equipped with a microphone-recording device, even the ones not created specifically for espionage. Unfortunately, Rumble and Frenzy's microphones were of lower quality than their more tactically advanced brethren. As a result, the harmony was of low quality.

"Explain," Soundwave stated after listening to a few seconds of it.

"This is something that the fleshies like to listen to! They call it 'music'!" Frenzy pointed out.

"Relevance,"

"Uh…well, there's no real relevance. We just thought it was neat, and wanted to share it with you." Frenzy said.

Soundwave ejected Rumble, who landed next to his brother. "Affairs of humans - Dangerous. Advice - Avoidance."

"We're not getting involved with fleshies!" Rumble defended. "We were just watching them."

"Yeah, they're quite fun to watch," Frenzy declared. "and we heard this music playing from some dude's car. Don't worry!" he hastened to add, "It wasn't an Autobot. We thought the music was cool and just wanted to show you. That's all…"

Both cassettes sighed simultaneously. Their parent simply failed to understand. Soundwave watched the duo in silence as they turned to leave. Despite his abnormal emotional attachment to his creations, he was rarely able to spend time with them. The old Decepticon had no hobbies, and his cassettes never showed any interest of sharing their pastimes with him. Until now.

"Rumble, Frenzy. Play 'music' again," Soundwave said monotonously. The two looked at each other excitedly. Rumble transformed back into cassette mode and landed in his creator's chest compartment…

Megatron stood next to Soundwave's recharge bay.

Hook had informed him that Soundwave had suffered a system crash, most likely due to shock.

"He will likely remain in stasis for a day or so. Afterwards, his systems will reboot and he'll be fine again," Hook had said.

Megatron shook his head. Soundwave's systems may reboot in a day or so, but he won't be fine again. Right after the horrible news, the Decepticon leader had immediately called the other cassettes and ordered them to return to the base as soon as possible. The orders were quite unnecessary, as the cassettes must have felt their brethrens' deaths and their creator's resulting crash.

The room was currently empty besides Megatron and the unconscious Soundwave. Soon, however, it would likely be bustling with hysterical cassettes. The Decepticon leader wasn't sure whether or not to even let the little robots see their creator. Always so strong, to the point of giving off the impression of emotional voidance, never had the little robots seen him like this. The scene could likely increase the little robots' anxiety.

Hell, the scene was causing Megatron anxiety. Never had he felt so helpless. Battles and strategies were his forte. He had little experience in regards to emotion, and knew not what to do in such a situation.

After much thought, however, Megatron decided to allow the cassettes in.

They needed to see Soundwave.

They needed to know that he was there.

With an internal sigh, the Decepticon leader hoped that the cassettes' presence would be mutually beneficial…

_"Dad!" Frenzy yelled excitedly. Soundwave was working on the system computer, planting security devices against any and all potential spies. The cassette's voice broke his creator's concentration, but at the same time sent a spark of confusion through him. 'Dad' was a name that more and more of Soundwave's cassettes were beginning to call him. Despite his surprisingly high vocabulary, he had never heard the expression used previously. Apparently it was a term of endearment, but the name nevertheless continued to confuse the azure Decepticon._

It was likely a human_ word._

Soundwave shook his head silently. He didn't like the idea of Rumble and Frenzy watching humans. Even if they didn't associate with them, they were beginning to pick up odd behaviors. Although, Soundwave had to admit, he was beginning to grow fond of 'music'. Listening to the music that his cassettes picked out allowed him to spend quality time with them outside of battle. He even began to favor some harmonies over others, particularly 'classical' over 'hip hop'. While Rumble and Frenzy insisted that 'hip hop' is considered 'music', Soundwave found it hard to believe. To this day, he failed to understand why the duo laughed when he asked why 'hip hop' was considered music and not an exercise technique.

Before the old robot could put anymore thought into the matter, Rumble ran into the room. He was gesturing wildly. "You've gotta come see this!"

Although both he and Frenzy's tone held an excited pitch, neither sounded alarmed or frightened. Whatever they had to show was good. With that in mind, Soundwave pulled himself up from his seat and walked to the room Rumble was gesturing to. In that room stood Frenzy and Buzzsaw.

"Dad, we taught Buzzsaw how to dance!" Frenzy said with a laugh.

Soundwave tilted his head, "Dance? Explain."

"He'll show you," Rumble said. He then transformed into cassette mode and landed in his creator's chest. Music then began to play, and the bird in response started 'dancing'. The little creature lifted his wings and hopped from one foot to the other. The motion was completely illogical, yet something about its absurdity brought an uncharacteristic laugh from their normally stoic father. The three cassettes were pleased with the response, as laughter was a rare feedback from Soundwave…

Megatron leaned back against the wall. Right beside him was a door that led to Soundwave's laboratory. Inside, the Decepticon leader could hear his subordinate typing steadily into his computer.

When the azure robot finally self-activated, he immediately went straight to his lab. The only words of explanation were that he was going to "use the human's weapon against them." Since then he had never left. The remaining cassettes were highly distressed. It was now they needed their creator most, and he had shut everyone else out of existence in favor of retaliation. 

Laserbeak and Ravage meanwhile had gone to the site, both with the intention of looking for the remains of their brethren. If they could find the chip that contained their personality and memory, Buzzsaw and Rumble could be rebuilt. Unfortunately, the possibility of even finding the chips was horrifically low. The chances of the chips being in repairable condition after such an explosion were even lower.

Frenzy had taken their deaths especially hard. He stopped communicating with everyone, including the cassettes, and therefore cutting himself off from the rest of the world. The Decepticon leader had considered talking to Frenzy himself, but it was not his place. It was Soundwave's. 

Megatron couldn't help but worry.

The Decepticons favored revenge, but resentment wasn't within Soundwave's character. If anything he had always been considered a pacifist. Finally, the humans responsible for the bomb were likely killed in the explosion. There was no one else to get revenge on. Destroying all of the flesh creatures for something that only a few did…it was a type of revenge that was unworthy of Soundwave. In spite of this, Megatron for once didn't know what to do. His subordinate wasn't necessarily committing a wrong, and he was building a weapon that apparently had massive destructive power. The Decepticons, of course, could use a weapon that powerful…

But to use a weapon that had caused the deaths of two closest to him… Megatron wasn't sure if he understood Soundwave's logic. A terrible feeling of premonition consumed the Decepticon leader.

Revenge would not ease the pain of loss. If Soundwave unleashed this weapon on those not involved, his rage would only grow stronger until it consumed and destroyed him.

__

Exhausted from a tense day of spying on the Autobots, Buzzsaw flew slowly through the base and on his way to the comfort of his creator's chest compartment. Suddenly, as he neared the hallway that led to Soundwave's chambers, Skywarp teleported before him. Buzzsaw had to swerve to avoid impact.

"Heh, you look a bit tired today, Laserbeak!" Skywarp mocked, knowing full well which bird he was talking to. "Was sitting around, watching Autobots too much for a weakling like you to handle?"

A small squawk emitted from the angry cassette, but he was too tired to retaliate. He tried to fly around Skywarp, but was swatted down by his arm. Landing heavily on the ground, Buzzsaw let out a hiss of pain.

Buzzsaw didn't know why the onyx seeker always had such bitterness towards him and his brethren. Being the youngest and weakest of the cassettes, Skywarp had taken particular interest in him.

Internal systems informed the bird that he was low on energon. He didn't have enough for a fight, especially against one of the seekers. Unfortunately, the bigger robot didn't look as if he had any intentions of backing down. Seeing the cassette's weariness brought a smile of satisfaction on Skywarp's face.

There was no way out of this but to fight. Buzzsaw raised his wings with a threatening hiss and shot a beam from one of his mortar canons through the surprised seeker's hand. Skywarp yelped in pain, his eyes growing with rage. He charged forward, but was intercepted by Soundwave. The azure Decepticon slammed the attacker roughly against the wall.

"S-Soundwave!" Skywarp stammered, realizing who Buzzsaw's defender was. The older robot was rarely the type to show emotion, but when his cassettes were in danger, he was fiercely protective. That, and the fact that Soundwave could report the assault to Megatron and have him punished immediately changed the seeker's tune. "Uh…I wasn't gonna hurt Laser-"

"Buzzsaw," Soundwave corrected monotonously. However, his grip on Skywarp's arms tightened. A sickening crack resounded as they began to break under the immense pressure. The sadistic glare in the ruby visor sent a bolt of fear through the onyx seeker. Among other things, Soundwave was also known to have a hidden, vicious streak that allowed him to find almost perverse pleasure in torturing those he felt on the deserving end. Skywarp did not want to be on the deserving end.

"Buzzsaw! I wasn't gonna hurt Buzzsaw! Honest! I was just…err…" before he could complete the sentence, he was shoved heavily onto the ground.

"Repetition of previous actions - not recommended," Soundwave stated. With that said, he gingerly picked up the injured bird and carried him back to his lab.

"I'm sorry, Soundwave…" Buzzsaw squeaked. All of the cassettes were built with the ability to communicate with their creator, whether they could speak verbally or not.

"Apology unnecessary,"

"Why does everyone call me Laserbeak…? We're not the same…Will I always be in his shadow?" Buzzsaw cawed dejectedly.

Placing the injured cassette down on the table, Soundwave began to repair him. "Negative. Buzzsaw - Artist. Laserbeak - Hunter. Both - Different."

The bird looked up at his creator. From the beginning of his life, Buzzsaw had an artistic flair that lacked in almost all Transformers - Autobots and Decepticons alike. He treated all missions, and even Life itself, as if it was a work of art. This state of mind often compelled the bird to try new things and explore different means and ways of fulfilling missions. That reason, among many others, had made him the target of bullies like Skywarp. In spite of this, Soundwave often praised his artistic efforts and coaxed him to continue his passion despite the obstacles. For that, Buzzsaw was thankful. Unfortunately, not even the support of his father would lift the dark mood that had settled over the bird. "I hope someday others will see that…"

"I can't believe he is this worked up over two stupid cassettes!" Starscream cried. The seeker had spotted Megatron leaning against the wall before Soundwave's lab and, aware of the current events, put two and two together. "And what's worse, I can't believe you're worried!"

"Your ignorance never ceases to amaze me, Starscream," Megatron stated coolly. "Soundwave is constructing a bomb of massive destructive power, and if you keep spewing your nonsense, I'll have him drop it on _you_."

The second in command huffed, "None of this would have happened anyway if I was leader. We should have just destroyed all of those humans as soon as their existence was discovered. If I was leader, things would be different."

"I'm sure they would be," Megatron said, a smirk crossing his features. "The Decepticons wouldn't have survived for two days under your command. You would have led them all to their deaths. Now leave, Starscream, I tire of bickering with you."

The seeker growled angrily, but upon receiving a warning glare from his leader quickly retreated. It was neither the time nor place to test Megatron's patience. Upon the robot's departure, the Decepticon leader sighed. Apprehension continued to gnaw at him. The loss of comrades was inevitable with war, but he had been practically careless about the humans. Had it not been for Soundwave, the humans could have dropped that bomb on their heads where they stood. Soundwave had, in fact, saved the Decepticons.

And his reward was the death of two of his cassettes.

_Sitting before his computer, with Ravage lying contently across his lap, Soundwave was taking a brief break in order to recharge. In one hand he held a small energon cube, with the other absentmindedly petting the robotic panther._

"Hey, Dad…?" Rumble's small voice indicated his arrival. The tone of his voice modulator indicated the beginning of a question. Soundwave turned to look at the elder humanoid cassette. The unique terminology no longer bothered the communications technician. It had been six months since Rumble and Frenzy began their "hobby" of watching fleshlings. Never had it been a cause for trouble, and Soundwave figured that his previous, cynical views of the situation were unfounded. After all, humans were weak creatures and possessed neither the strength in physical prowess nor technical intellect required to be of any threat.

Ravage purred quietly, content with his creator's petting.

"Continue," Soundwave urged.

"What is 'love'?" Rumble asked. Ravage tilted his head at the alien word.

Soundwave also was baffled, "State context."

"Well, there was a fleshy walking with its parent. While they were walking, for no reason, the little fleshy looked at the big one and said 'I love you'," Rumble shrugged. "I never heard that word before."

"Meaning - Likely exclusive to humans," Soundwave finally decided. 

Ravage slowly approached Soundwave's lab, conflicted as to whether or not to enter. The deaths of his brethren had been hard on them all, and his creator's new behavior was not helping matters. After an especially grueling and unsuccessful day of searching through the debris for Buzzsaw and Rumble's chips, he desperately wanted to be near his parent. But apprehension stilled his limbs. He was afraid of what he may find upon entering the lab. Not unlike organics, Ravage disliked change. However, the entire Decepticon belief was founded on the concept of change. Yet while everything evolved around him, Soundwave was always the same. Strong, quiet, his behavior was safe and predictable. 

Until now…

Ravage slowly walked into the lab, and for a second it looked as if nothing was different. Soundwave was at one of his usual places, typing steadily into the computer. The panther took a few steps forward and gently rubbed up against his creator's leg.

There was no response.

According to Megatron, his creator had not left his lab since awakening. What in Cybertron could he be doing that so absorbed his attention? Anger surged through the eldest cassette. Buzzsaw and Rumble were dead, but he, Laserbeak and Frenzy were still here! And they needed him! With a growl, he rammed into Soundwave's leg. The impact knocked Ravage into the ground, but nevertheless served its purpose.

Crimson optics turned to regard the source of the blow. Upon seeing his eldest cassette, Soundwave reached down and lifted him up onto his lap.

"Soundwave…?" Ravage growled softly. His anger had dissipated almost as quickly as it had appeared and he found himself not knowing what to do. He didn't really know what he expected, or what he even wanted to happen.

"Look, Ravage," his creator said monotonously. He gestured to the monitor, which displayed plans to what looked like a weapon. "Human bomb contained chemical corrosive to Decepticons. If chemical switched with one corrosive to humans, it can be used against them."

The panther turned his head away. Creating a weapon similar to the one that killed his brethren simply felt morbid. "But…their bomb was already used against them. The humans involved were in the building that exploded…"

"Not enough," Soundwave's tone held a sadistic edge that frightened Ravage. This vindictive side of his personality was unnerving.

How the eldest cassette wished that time could reverse itself.

Buzzsaw and Rumble would still be alive.

Soundwave would be…well…Soundwave.

Not the stranger that currently sat in Soundwave's computer desk, designing a bomb that was used to kill the very robots he was hoping to avenge.

_After a moderately successful attack on a nearby power plant, Soundwave was transferring the cubes into the storage chamber. Rumble resided in his creator's chest, playing a song that he had copied a few days prior. By his side, Frenzy and Ravage carried a few energon cubes. _

"We showed those Autobots!" Frenzy cheered. "They didn't even know what hit em'! And we even smuggled half of the energon cubes!"

Soundwave didn't answer, but the cassette had not expected one. The old robot wasn't the type to show emotion under any situation, good or bad. Suddenly, the comlink on his forehead beeped. Steadily placing the energon cubes on the ground, Soundwave tapped his forehead. "Laserbeak brings news."

During their earlier retreat, Laserbeak was deployed to follow and spy on the Autobots. Being the best equipped for espionage, it wasn't difficult for the bird to sneak into their base despite their defenses.

"Something the humans are making is causing a stir amongst the Autobots," Laserbeak mentally explained. "Whatever they're making, Prime is against it. He keeps saying how dangerous it is, for Transformers and humans alike."

Frenzy looked at his creator in shock. Never had the humans constructed anything deemed dangerous against them. They simply lacked the necessary technology. Ravage tilted his head, "Humans are nothing more than the prey of the hunter. Nothing they make can harm us."

Frenzy glanced over at him, opening his mouth to reply, but Soundwave raised his hand to silence them both. "Continue, Laserbeak."

"I'm worried, Soundwave…" Laserbeak said softly. He and Ravage were the only two who never adopted their brethren's newly acquired pet name for their creator. "If… it's causing the Autobots anxiety…it must be something powerful…"

"Continue observation. Megatron will be informed," Soundwave stated. After turning off his comlink, he turned to look at Frenzy, "Did you or Rumble know?"

Frenzy shook his head vigorously. "No, Dad. The fleshies we watched never said anything about it. I don't even think they knew."

"How could they not know?" Ravage hissed. "They should know what their leaders are creating."

"I don't think their society is that advanced," Rumble said with a shrug, "Fleshies are stupid, they never seem to know anything. Honestly, I don't think they're anything to worry about."

"Nevertheless, Megatron will be consulted…" Soundwave stated.

The new bomb was almost complete. Despite Soundwave's intellectual and technical prowess, Megatron was nevertheless surprised by how quickly the bomb had been constructed. At the same time, he was plagued with increasing worry. The cassettes were becoming more and more disturbed as time progressed. They could feel their creator's increasing bitterness as the weapon neared completion.

Laserbeak and Ravage never ended their search for their brethren's personality chips, but their findings always ended the same - nothing.

Frustration, apprehension, depression, the darkened moods hung over the cassettes like a fog.

"It's all my fault…" a small voice startled the Decepticon leader from his thoughts. He turned to see Frenzy leaning against the wall. It was the first time the cassette had spoken in weeks.

"You talk nonsense, Frenzy," Megatron stated with a shake of his head.

"But it's true! I…underestimated the humans…on that day…I was fooling around instead of looking for Autobots…maybe there was something I could have seen? Smoke? Fire? Maybe Rumble and Buzzsaw were spotted, and a fight resulted? What if they tried to contact me, but I wasn't listening? Maybe I could have stopped the bomb from exploding! Maybe I…"

"Stop your babbling!" Megatron snapped. His voice then softened. "_What ifs_ are not going to bring them back. Could you have done something? Probably not. Even if there was, as a soldier you will always make decisions in battle that you regret or wish you could change. We are imperfect creatures, despite our strive to perfection, errors in judgment are inevitable. You can only learn from them, Frenzy. Obsessing over them will only hinder you…"

The cassette didn't look the least bit uplifted by the speech.

He didn't need to hear this from Megatron. He needed to hear it from Soundwave.

But he was busy building that dreadful bomb.

Looking down at the smaller robot, the Decepticon leader finally decided. 

This madness had to stop.

_"I wouldn't worry too much about it, Soundwave," Megatron said with a careless wave of his hand. "Humans are weak, organic creatures. Their knowledge of technology is primitive, and we have much greater things to worry about…"_

"The Autobots are concerned about this weapon, Megatron," Soundwave insisted. "Request permission to look further into it."

The Decepticon leader sat for a moment in silence. Soundwave was loyal, and behaved logically. He was not the type to take unnecessary precautions or worry about unimportant matters. If he felt it was cause for concern… "Alright, if it will ease your mind. Find where this weapon is being constructed, and have it destroyed."

"Yes, Megatron," Soundwave answered monotonously…

"I need to speak with you, Soundwave," Megatron said quietly as he walked into his subordinate's lab. The azure robot turned to regard his superior.

"Weapon completed," he stated monotonously. "Laserbeak currently carrying it northeast to a densely populated human city. Request permission to test it upon arrival."

Megatron stood silently for what felt like an eternity. Soundwave too remained motionless, only looking up at his leader for an answer. Within his ruby visor burned a barely contained rage, fueled by a hatred for the creatures that had destroyed his precious cassettes. Suddenly, a large crack resounded as the azure robot was knocked off his by a powerful blow. Soundwave gingerly touched the cracked area just above his right audio transmitter and looked up at his leader with a mixture of confusion and vehement ferocity.

"You're angry," the Decepticon leader simply stated, "Unleash it. Attack me."

Despite his rage, Soundwave would never lay a hand on his commander, and his mental restraints prevented him from taking such action. Megatron couldn't help but be pleased by his subordinate's loyalty. Even under such dark and stressful conditions, it would still require provocation to make him attack. Shaking his head, the azure robot slowly began to get up. Megatron shoved him roughly back down. "Attack me!"

Soundwave's thinned patience finally snapped, and he lunged forward and tackled him to the ground. Grabbing his leader's throat, he raised one fist and slammed it down. Megatron blocked and snatched both of his wrists, flipping them so that he was on top.

"Killing a bunch of fleshlings will not bring back Buzzsaw and Rumble!" Megatron snapped as the two struggled. "What do you expect to get from this!?"

"Avengement," the smaller robot hissed, his normally monotonous voice holding a sinister edge. He kicked his leader off and climbed onto his feet. Soundwave reached for his shoulder canon, but Megatron charged forward and punched it off. The gun landed on the ground with a clang.

"Against who?! The humans involved are dead!" Megatron grabbed him by the shoulders and pushed him up against the wall.

"Against all humans," Soundwave droned, pushing the larger robot back roughly. Under normal circumstances, Megatron could easily overpower his subordinate. However, he wasn't trying to defeat him. In fact, his intention was to draw out the fight as long as possible. Under these conditions would it be easiest for both of them to talk, and it would likely delay or even stop the deployment of the newly developed bomb.

"After all of the humans are destroyed, then what?" the Decepticon leader questioned, "And what about Frenzy, Laserbeak and Ravage? Do they want this? Laserbeak is carrying the weapon that killed two of his brothers! How do you think that will affect him?"

A loud beep abruptly emitted from Soundwave's computer, drawing both of their attention. The monitor showed a topside view of a large city. Laserbeak had arrived at the destination and waited only for orders.

"Laserbeak!" Megatron roared into his subordinate's comlink, "Return to the base immediately!"

"Negative, Laserbeak!" Soundwave commanded. Megatron shoved him back against the computer, almost knocking the monitor down. In retaliation, the smaller robot charged forward and swung his fist. His lack of speed outweighed his strength, and as a result, Megatron easily blocked it. "Human life - unworthy of concern, Megatron."

Laserbeak had felt a mixture of surprise and relief upon hearing his leader's voice. He despised the dreadful thing he had been ordered to carry, and disliked the idea of using it even more. However, his loyalty to his creator had compelled him to obedience. Not knowing what to do, or which order to follow, he only hovered above the city quietly.

"It is not the meaningless lives of flesh creatures that worries me," Megatron insisted, twisting his subordinate's fist and flipping him onto his back. The Decepticon leader was beginning to tire, as was Soundwave. However, neither were ready to give up. "If you release that weapon, it will only destroy you!"

His words appeared to have little to no effect. The smaller robot pushed himself up and once again tackled Megatron onto the ground, a loud crash resounding throughout the room. Immediately straddling his superior, his crimson optics darkened as he grabbed his leader's throat with one hand and raised the other. Suddenly, he halted. The room was enveloped in an eerie silence as time stood still. It was then Megatron heard it.

Soft, subtle, emitting from the computer monitor, was the sound of music. Laserbeak was hovering over a small section of a large city, and one of the humans had the volume of the radio in his car turned high. From such a distance, the harmony could barely be detected. But Soundwave's acute hearing immediately picked it up.

Megatron was mildly aware that music had become a hobby that the cassettes and their creator shared. However, he was ignorant to the fact that the music emitting from the monitor happened to be the first song Rumble had ever played. Soundwave's eye band brightened with recognition.

_"This is something that the fleshies like to listen to! They call it 'music'!" _

_"Dad, we taught Buzzsaw how to dance!" Buzzsaw - Artist._

_"Dad!" It was likely a _human_ word._

_"What is 'love'?" Meaning - Likely exclusive to humans._

_"The fleshies we watched never said anything about it. I don't even think they knew. I don't think their society is that advanced…"_

_"Will killing a bunch of fleshlings bring back Buzzsaw and Rumble?"_

"The humans involved were destroyed when their bomb exploded."

"If you release that weapon, it will only destroy you!"

What was he doing?!

What remained of his rage was immediately dispelled. Soundwave immediately pushed himself off of Megatron and backed against the wall next to the computer. Slowly he sank to a sitting position. "Laserbeak…return."

The cassette was more than willing to comply. With a squawk, the bird turned around and flew swiftly back to the base, wishing to rid himself of the dreadful weapon he carried as soon as possible. The volume of the melody softened as the distance increased between Laserbeak and the city he had been sent out to destroy.

__

The Decepticon leader climbed onto his feet. Despite the fierceness of the battle, both combatants only suffered mild damage. Megatron approached his subordinate and placed one hand on his shoulder gingerly. "Well done, Soundwave."

There was no verbal answer. Instead, the smaller robot leaned forward, his forehead pressing lightly against his leader's abdomen. With lack of a better response, Megatron placed his other hand upon his friend's head. 

"Well done…"

As time progressed, so did the war. The Autobots and Decepticons continued their battles, with the latter making sure to keep an optic on the humans so a repetition of the previous year would not happen again.

Soundwave renewed and strengthened his relationship with the cassettes, and provided the support that they all required. Music continued to symbolize their closeness, and with this the elder robot's hatred for humans eased. Yes, they created the weapon that destroyed his cassettes, but they also created the harmonies that brought them together. Just as Megatron would never punish him for a wrong that Starscream would commit, it would be wrong for Soundwave to punish all humans for the actions of a few. 

Ravage and Laserbeak eventually found the shattered husks of their brethren, along with the chips they contained. Soundwave had been as thrilled as his detached nature allowed him to be. Upon scanning the chips, both had been damaged beyond current repair. However, neither were beyond preservation. The humans were not the only creatures with ever-developing technology. Transformers were also constantly finding new ways to improve science. With this in mind, the azure Decepticon was confident that one day technology will allow him to use those chips to reconstruct his beloved cassettes.

One day.

_Author's Notes: One complaint I have foreseen is the entire theme with music… I know Soundwave's not the emotional type, and was not normally one to be swayed by music. (No matter what "Carnage in C Minor" says!) However, I wanted to find something along those lines that could tie his relationship with his cassettes. I eventually decided to use music because, well, he -is- a tape deck! The entire purpose of the flashbacks was to show why one as stoic as he would find emotional value in music, how it represented his parental relationship with his cassettes, and the back story that led up to the current events._

I hope you liked the story, and that I managed to keep everyone within character despite the circumstances. I wanted to write a story that was a little different, and I hope that, at least in that regard, I was successful. Thank you for taking the time to read my story.


End file.
